Toby's First Thanksgiving
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: Its Toby's first Thanksgiving and Gabe is ready for another edition of Good Fortune Toby. You never know what happens at the Duncan's crazy house and wacky adventures. This Thanksgiving things take a crazier turn than last year's. One shot!


**This is dedicated to Thanksgiving 2012. This is Toby's First Thanksgiving which takes place right after the episode Study Buddy. Gabe continues giving Toby his first Thanksgiving. I hope you're all enjoying a happy Thanksgiving and going to shop on Black Friday. This will be a one shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Toby's First Thanksgiving**

The Duncan's Thanksgiving dinner went well and the day… sort of. Most importantly… it is Toby's first Thanksgiving. Everyone is happy about the baby being here except—Charlie, who makes her upset since she isn't the baby of the family anymore. PJ has since moved out to his own apartment to live with Emmet and Teddy has passed with a good score on her SAT from an unusual geeky source. The family was enjoying their Thanksgiving dinner with Charlie looking at Toby with an unpleasant look.

"Does the baby have to be at the table with us, mommy?" Charlie asked with a sweet tone.

"Charlie, its Toby's first Thanksgiving he has to be with us." Amy said sweetly while holding him and feeding with a bottle.

Gabe continued looking at his food and was urging to get out of the table to play his Z-Cube 5 new game—The Return of the Zombie's Part 4.

"Gabe I know what you're thinking, don't even give a look at the table. You think you can go and play that new game with the return of the zombie's, or something." Amy said with a stern expression.

"How did you know, what I was thinking?" Gabe was shocked that his own mom can read his mind, especially his darkest thoughts of actually not being here.

"Mother knows best." Amy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put Toby down for his nap." She got up and walked upstairs.

"Gabe, when is dad, PJ and Teddy coming back?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it depends. Especially with dad it could take a whole lot, PJ may not know where he is and Teddy, well… she probably went on a shopping spree before black Friday with Ivy for new shoes." Gabe explained.

"Ohhhh," Charlie said with a soft toddler voice.

This was just another typical day at the Duncan house where nobody knew what everyone was getting into or where they were. In fact the rest of the Duncan's were at a friend of Bob's, from work putting on a skit of humor for the family on Thanksgiving, which involved PJ and Bob dressing like women and Teddy dressing as a turkey, all because of one huge bet that involved termites going wrong.

Gabe on the other hand left the table while Amy was up and grabbed his camera for another edition of—Good Fortune Toby. He opened it, started to record and talk.

"Hey Toby it's your big brother Gabe with some brotherly advice. Today is a special occasion because it's you first Thanksgiving. I'm gonna give you some advice today on how to escape our mom from dinner or any other holiday gathering to play the latest newest game. First, you have to make sure no parent is in the kitchen and make a run for it. I've gotten busted for things like this hopefully you'll learn from my mistakes to play some kicking-butt zombie games for the Z-Cube 500 by the time you're my age." Gabe continued to talk and showed the Zombie Part 4 game, while Bob, PJ, and Teddy entered into the house wearing girl dresses with makeup and a turkey.

Gabe turned his camera to them to start laughing and one day show Toby.

"Gabe, is this recording?" Teddy asked in a frantic tone, raced to Gabe.

"N-no it's not." Gabe replied slowly.

"Give me the camera." Bob came toward him, but Gabe started to laugh hysterically. Gabe ran immediately downstairs before the rest of the Duncan's came after him. Gabe finally was able to continue recording, but he still couldn't get the image of dad and PJ in girl dresses. "This has got to be the best Thanksgiving ever." He told himself.

"Son Toby, phew that was close, now where was I?" Gabe paused and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I was talking about Thanksgiving and the new game for the Z-Cube. In order to survive Thanksgiving in this house, don't go dressing like a woman _ever._" Gabe said.

"Anyways, this was your first Thanksgiving edition Toby, and you're wondering why they're dressed like women and a turkey. My best advice is to never find out. Good fortune Toby." Gabe was done and turned his camera off. All of a sudden PJ, Bob and Teddy came downstairs.

"Gabe… what did you record?" Bob asked angrily.

"Did he record us dad?" PJ asked. Bob just gave him a look of _(of course)_.

"Gabe you're giving us the camera now!" Teddy yelled. She came running to Gabe, but it was hard to run in the turkey suit. Gabe laughed.

"You'll never catch in that turkey suit or those high heels for shoes." Gabe laughed and ran off.

**The End**

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to everybody and hope everyone gets soooo much turkey to eat and pumpkin pie… yum that's the best. What do you guys think happened after Gabe ran off with the video camera? Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
